


Ok With That

by 4yup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oops, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, lil said and i quote, liv this is for u, sokka gets stabbed, this friend group scares me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: my friend told me to stab sokka so I stabbed sokka.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ok With That

it was August 15th when Sokka went on a date,

it was with a boy he knew little about.

his first mistake, thought he wouldn't admit it.

His second mistake was not noticing his knife.

that's how he ended up like this,

bleeding out in an alley way.

not his worse first date.

but not his best.

his first thought was to call katara,

she was his sister he should say goodbye to her first.

But she had told him to only call her if he was dying and he wasn't dying,

was he?

no,

no way.

Sokka tried Zuko next.

of course he didn't pick up,

Sokka called Toph next.

she didn't pick up, 

no exactly unusual.

Sokka tried Aang next,

he didn't pick up,

unusual to say the least.

maybe they just didn't care enough?

no they cared they were just busy.

He felt himself drift off, 

ws this how he was gonna die?

perhaps it was,

he was ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> oOops
> 
> anyone who knows me from my newsies stuff,
> 
> no you don't


End file.
